<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Always Find You by Red713</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916243">I Will Always Find You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red713/pseuds/Red713'>Red713</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Will Find You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Memory Alteration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red713/pseuds/Red713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco agree to both be Obliviated to erase all memories of their relationship just after Dumbledore’s death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Will Find You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Will Always Find You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you both sure?” Hermione asked for like the millionth time. Harry looked at Draco and met his eyes. He could see there the same anxiety, fear and determination that had been haunting him for the past week. “I have figured out how to erase all your memories of each other of the past year, so you don’t forget each other entirely.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’ll be back hating each other’s guts” Pansy added with a smirk.</p><p>“Which will be safer for us both, right Harry?” Draco asked me quietly.</p><p>Harry looked back at Draco and they both nodded in agreement. He turned to look at Hermione and Pansy, the boys’ best friends and now their “Secret Keepers” – when the war ended, if both boys survived, it was the girls’ jobs to lift the spell and restore the memories. If one of them didn’t make it… well, they hadn’t really discussed that scenario, it was simply too painful to imagine.</p><p>“Do you guys want to say goodbye?” Hermione’s voice broke a little at the end of the sentence with a painful emotion. She hated the fact that she had been the one entrusted to perform the spell, but for her best friends she would do anything.</p><p>“There’s no need” Draco said. “We said everything we needed to last night.” He lifted Harry’s hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.</p><p>Harry smiled sweetly at his boyfriend as he reminisced their last night.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  
</p><p>They had sat by the Lake under the beech tree they had adopted as their own in the few months that they had been dating. It was on the far side of the Lake, hidden enough that no passing students or teachers could find either of them without physically standing in front of the boys.</p><p>The boys leant against the tree trunk holding hands. They had been sitting out here for hours, talking about anything and everything, simply enjoying each other’s company for what they hoped wasn’t the last time. They now sat quietly, thinking about the step they were about to take and hoping that the plan worked out. Both knew that the knowledge of their relationship could get either, of both, of them killed in the War, and with Draco reluctantly going back to his parents, they though they had no other choice.</p><p>Draco moved slightly to sit facing Harry, pulling him away from a fresh bout of memories.</p><p>“Harry… I’m scared” he whispered. “I know it’s the right thing to do but… I would hate to die thinking of you as my enemy, I would almost rather keep the memories to help keep me strong.”</p><p>Harry reached his hand out and brushed a tear off Draco’s lashes. “I know, love. But your aunt and Voldemort can access our minds, this is the only way to keep you safe.”</p><p>“Keep <em>US</em> safe, you mean! Harry, please, you have to promise to not do something ridiculously <em>noble</em> or <em>brave</em> for the War! Don’t be an insufferable <em>saviour</em>!”</p><p>Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he held Draco by his face and planted a firm kiss on his lips.</p><p>“I can’t make that sort of promise, you know what I’m like.” He said, teasingly, to Draco. “But I can promise I will try not to be an insufferable saviour.”</p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously but let it go. He suddenly looked rather nervous and he turned his head away to look at the lake. Harry gently cupped Draco’s cheek an pulled him back to face him. “Hey, what is it? Talk to me please.”</p><p>“I love you.” Draco blurted for the first time. He immediately blushed, his ears flushing beautifully in pink. “I know you won’t remember, but –”</p><p>Harry cut off his blabbing with a kiss, effectively silencing his complaints. He wanted to show Draco with the kiss the pain this situation was causing him, how he wished things would be different.</p><p>Harry broke the kiss gently, pulling away with a last peck on the corner of Draco’s mouth.</p><p>“I love you too” he said to Draco, whispering it straight to his soul.</p><p>“I hope… I hope we can find each other again, after.” Draco whispered.</p><p>“I will always find you, Draco.” Harry kissed Draco again, his lips, nose, temple, brow. “Always.”</p><p>They stayed together for hours more by the lake, and snuck back to the castle under the Invisibility Cloak. They crept through the busy corridors, avoiding prefects, teachers and ghosts until they made it to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.</p><p>After months of practice they both walked in front of the wall 3 times until a door appeared, leading to a small room with a large bed. They had been spending days of their time in this room, getting to know each other and their bodies, learning everything there was to know of the other.</p><p>That night’s passions were both more desperate and more passionate, their bodies moving and fused together in a practised way. They murmured sweet nothings at each other and voiced their love, finally sleeping with tangled limbs and hopeful promises to find each other once more.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready” Harry was the first to say.</p><p>“Me too” Draco soon agreed. They looked at each other again and simultaneously leant to each other for one last, lingering kiss, before they separated.</p><p>“I think we should do it in separate rooms” Hermione suggested. She was frowning and twirling her wand in her hands, a nervous habit that had only exacerbated in the past two years of War.</p><p>“You’re right” Pansy agreed and took Draco’s hand. “Come on, love, we can wait outside” she said to Draco, gently tugging him away from Harry.</p><p>Harry gripped Draco’s hand before he let go. “I’ll find you, I promise.” He said.</p><p>“I know” Draco replied with a grin. “Don’t take long.”</p><p>He left the room.</p><p>Harry sighed and turned to Hermione.</p><p>“Do it.” He whispered.</p><p>As Hermione’s robes whispered and she raised her wand, Harry closed his eyes and thought of Draco’s smile, how his lips felt on his, the smell and feel of him…</p><p>Then, nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a bit of fluff to help my soul, hope you like it!</p><p>Please comment/kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>